Force Push
Force Push is one of several spells available to the player as part of the Will branch of abilities. Triggering the spell causes a wave of concussive, invisible force to radiate out from the player. Unfortunately, in Fable, Fable: The Lost Chapters, and Fable Anniversary, the spell affects both friend and foe alike, so care must be taken when using the spell; this rule does not apply in Fable II or Fable III due to the safety toggle. Further levels in Force Push increase the force at which targets are thrown, and the radius of the spell's 'blast wave'. Fable As a Surround spell from Fable, Fable: The Lost Chapters, and Fable Anniversary, Force Push is a neutral spell. It sends a shock wave out around the caster, knocking any enemies away. As the Hero upgrades this ability, it sends out a larger and more powerful wave. Description This spell creates a powerful blast of energy which radiates out from the caster, sending nearby enemies sprawling. Useful when greatly outnumbered. Higher levels of the spell create a more damaging force. Stats Notes *Force Push doesn't interrupt the Hero's movement. This makes it a great get-away tactic. Simply run through a group of enemies, use the spell, and watch them fly out of your way. *Force Push also doesn't interrupt the charging of the Hero's bow or crossbow. A useful combat tactic against groups of melee enemies is to simply shoot them all at your leisure, using Force Push whenever they get too close. *Damage dealt by this is partly determined by what the enemy hits. An enemy up against a wall with your character standing in front of them will be dealt the maximum damage. *You can't knock enemies off ledges using this spell (unlike in Fable II); they simply 'bounce off the air'. Fable II Force Push is also a spell available in Fable II. Like Shock and Inferno, Force Push can be cast as a radial wave, like its Fable predecessor, knocking several enemies away simultaneously. It can also be cast as a targeted blast, hitting a single enemy with more force than the radial wave inflicts. Unlike in the original Fable, Force Push can now differentiate between friend and foe, as long as Safety is still on. However, casting the spell around innocents will still trigger a 'Fear' reaction. Level Five Force Push will cause Bandits, Guards, Highwaymen and Spire Soldiers to lose their weapons. Highwaymen and Spire Soldiers will draw their spare weapon, however. Description A solid wall of energy will push back all enemies around you, giving you more room to manoeuvre. You can also target single enemies. Stats Fable III The spell returns in Fable III as the Force Push Spell Gauntlet, the fourth gauntlet the Hero can acquire on the Road to Rule. Its powers are the same, but seem diminished compared to the powers and capabilities of the other spells. Compared to most of the other spells, Force Push is thought as the weakest and most useless spell in the game, not having much effect on an enemy alone or when weaved with another spell.﻿ Though other spells may be much better, Force Push alone isn't completely useless. At five stars it is capable of causing damage and can kill enemies within 2 full charges. es:Empujón de fuerza pl:Mocarne Pchnięcie Category:Fable Spells Category:Fable II Spells